


[Podfic] Less Than Three Dates

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Less Than Three Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Less Than Three Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91646) by helens78. 



Cover Art provided by the excellent, Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCAtWS%5D%20Less%20Than%20Three%20Dates.mp3)**

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCAtWS%5D%20Less%20Than%20Three%20Dates.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:56
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCAtWS%5D%20Less%20Than%20Three%20Dates.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:56

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
